


The Results of a World that Went on a Different Route

by RatedOni



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate History, Badass Suki (Avatar), Badass Zuko (Avatar), Bondage, Bottom Sokka (Avatar), Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Feminization, Kya is alive, M/M, Multi, Ozai is not an asshole, Pegging, Power Dynamics, Spanking, Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29151834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatedOni/pseuds/RatedOni
Summary: After arriving at Kyoshi Island, Katara and Sokka's plans were derailed after being helped by the Fire Nation royal family; now with Katara on Ursa's care, Sokka remains on Kyoshi to train; sadly for him things do not go as he expected what with having offended the Kyoshi Warriors.Suki has an idea in how to train him, and with the help of Zuko and the rest of her warriors, she will show Sokka that life for the otehr gender is not as bad as he imagined.
Relationships: Katara & Ursa (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Kyoshi Warriors/Suki/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Suki/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	The Results of a World that Went on a Different Route

They were used to the blue of the sea being the view that dominated the horizon every day, but for the two young travelers, they have never seen so much green in one place; usually, their lives were being dictated by the blue and white of the sky and ice that permeated the land they called home, but here, at the north of their lands (albeit small after the reparations a decade ago) the world seemed so vibrant, with colors that Sokka nor his sister had ever seen in nature, with the closest being the dyes, attires and objects that the Fire Nation traders brought to their village.

It was a small place from where they came from, so it was important for their people that his sister mastered the abilities the Moon had gifted her and with most waterbender masters being either on the North or across the many Fire Nation islands, it was decided that she should find a master in the island of Byakko.

For Sokka, it would have been better if they had decided that she should go to their sister tribe of the North, but according to the elders, that would never allowed considering how narrow minded they were according to his own grandmother. The two tribes also had wounds from the past war and the alliances they forged and how fast the North threw them under the avalanche at the first sign of danger.

The young man did not know much of what had happened that shaped the world that they lived in, but he knew that whatever had happened in the past, it was better to trust their distant cousins than to let Katara be corrupted by those ash-makers. No matter how much the Fire Nation said that they were trying to help others, they were the ones that had taken his father, they were the ones that were guilty of destroying his village.

Of course, when one is young and without information, it was easy to see the world in an idealistic way, it didn’t matter that the war had been initiated by several lords of the Earth Kingdom and that their home had been dragged into it by their treaties with the other southern tribes. In his mind, it was clear that the demons were the Fire Nation, but that’s a young firebrand for you.

Still, as much as he hated the fact that they had to travel to such a place, it was his duty to take care of his sister, no matter how annoying she was everytime she moved the water around them just a bit; he will never admit even to himself how jealous he was that she had been born with the gift of bending; he had been born male, and as the firstborn, HE should be the one that was groomed to be the chieftain, to be the most important person in the tribe, but because Katara was a waterbender she was now being treated like a princess?

For the young man, not really understanding his thoughts, the journey would be a waste of time, sadly, or fortunately, depending on how you look at it, one of the first things one had to remember is that the spirits were always listening, and the world, due to one man’s decision to change his best friend’s mind a century ago, was not the same. It was one domino falling, making everything different, so with the pieces converging into one place.

Due to all of these moments and changes in history, nothing will go exactly as planned by Sokka, and instead of a boring trip, the next few weeks would be the worst and best day of his life.

So it was that the boat, after traveling among the giant koi fish much to the delight of his sister, finally reached land, a special port that seemed to be taken care of by the many sailors and pier workers; it was clear that the once independent island of Kyoshi had quickly adapted to the changes in the world. It had been fortunate that the then leader of Kyoshi had made a deal with the powerful nation of the fire when the lords of earth had put their eyes on the island and with that, it was obvious that the quick technological advances of the Fire Nation had quickly changed the small island.

After battling and suffering together in the war, the two island-bound allies had become closer, with similar aspects of their culture being found and a deeper understanding of their desires and motivations quickly making their ties even stronger; and with time, the once independant island had become another land where those of fire found respite and another home. 

Sokka hated that, but they had still several days of travel and supplies were important, so for this time, he had to listen to the captain of the ship and take a couple of days in Kyoshi Island; it would be hard for Sokka to restrain from saying something he shouldn't, but he will do it… sadly, he wasn’t able to do that, which will land him in trouble, but all be clear soon.

The two southerners were not neophytes when it came to ports and sailing, but they were used to the small fishing boats of their tribe, not the commercial ships that had been developed after the war, so all of it was new to the travelers.

Katara watched with enthusiasm and curiosity while Sokka tried to look uninterested and grump, maybe to look tougher than he was, although in the opinion of the sailors he looked rather ridiculous.

As the ship was tied to the bollard, the two youngsters alongside several crew members disembarked, still in awe at the beauty of the place, what with its color, its people, but the smell of the sea was the same, so even if they were foreigner, the place still felt like home, albeit a strange one.

As they disembarked, they quickly were directed by several sailors to where they could gather new provisions and maybe get something nicer to wear, what with the climate quickly changing and the humidity increasing as they went further north; after all, the short sleeved clothes in the colour of their tribe may be good for now, but they still had many days of travel ahead of them and they needed more attires.

The village itself was like nothing they had ever seen, with many of the constructions made of wood and bamboo, with strange roofs and open porches, and it was pleasant and welcoming. To think that their tribe had been at war with these people, now here they were, just another set of visitors that were looking for trade, and trade they found, with many exotic fruits and merchandise on display in an impressive open market; Sokka may try to remain stoic, but the idea of buying something always made him excited.

They were choosing something that would be good for a long journey when they noticed how the market quickly changed; there was still the sound of merchants offering their items and people haggling the prices, but more and more they could feel how the very air around them changed, with people suddenly moving around and many of them lowering their voices as they talking with someone, and soon they saw why as the people in the market began to move around.

A woman wearing an elegant robe of deep red and gold, followed by a young man and several girls with white painted faces were walking, not fast, but confidently; the woman did not scowl, in fact, she had a smile on her face, a look that made her already beautiful face almost shine. There was an aura around her, as if the sunshine walked alongside her, and while the robe seemed perfect for the warm weather, it was of such quality and design that there was no doubt about her status.

Fire Princess Ursa was one of the most beautiful women the two water tribe siblings had ever met in their lives, someone that was truly impossible to forget.

This was not the first time they had seen her, much to the chagrin of Sokka, who had to watch how their enemy had come to their tribe and returned the men that had been captured or surrendered at the Battle of Yuyan, the last major battle in which the Water Tribes had participated.

He was still a child, but he remembered how Mother had received them, due to her being the person in charge of their small tribe, what with their Father and his second in command dead after attacking Kyoshi.

It was humiliating for the young boy, no bigger than five to see the victors of the war, thinking that they had come to vanquish them, when instead they had returned the men that had survived and wanted to help them recover, what with their tribe being just another pawn of the Lord of Earth. That had been the first time he had seen the royal couple of Ozai and Ursa, but it would not be the last.

Katara had a different opinion of the Fire Nation royalty, what with her not really remembering Father much, and after meeting them and talking with several members of the fire islands, it was clear that she had no rage in her heart; maybe she had matured faster, or maybe she just hid her pain better; or maybe it was because Sokka refused to let the past go and accept that neither the Fire nation or the Water Tribes were guilty of the manipulations of few.

Seeing the people move to make way for the gorgeous woman, the entourage quickly reached them and with her smile growing in size while looking in the direction, it was clear that the princess had recognized them both.

“My dear Katara, it is always a pleasure to see you,” her voice was calm, but full of warmth, in a way that only a mother that loved deeply could, something that made Katara smile in response.

“Hello Princess, it has been a while since we saw each other.”

“I should say, almost two months now since I talked with you and your mother,” it had been a while since the last time they had seen each other, what with the regularity in which Ursa talked with Kya, be it letters or coming to visit; it may sound ridiculous that both women would try to meet each other so much, but with Kya not being allowed a seat on their council and many new advancements in ships and travel, the two women always found time to meet each other.

“Hey there Katara,” the young man at the woman’s side said with a pleasant smile on his face and a small wave of his hand, making Katara blush slightly and Sokka grit his teeth in annoyance, oh how he hated that asshole.

Prince Zuko may not be next in the line for the throne, what with that falling directly into Lu Ten’s lap, but he was not only royalty, but pretty popular among the people, with his golden eyes and modesty, not to mention that while still awkward sometimes, most people found it endearing; of course, he had been raised on the house of the Fire Nation royalty, so he could be as ruthless as his father was in battle, but he was much more approachable than his Father who only seemed to show his softer edges with his family.

“Is nice to see you too Zuko,” for now it was only Katara who talked for them, not that the others didn’t find it weird, what with the propensity of Sokka to declare himself indisposed whenever they would visit, leaving them behind to practice his fighting, which was terrible still with many of the warriors of the tribe simply ignoring his request for training. Still, it was all he could do to not have to be in the same room as them.

“I must say, I did not expect to find you in Kyoshi Island, so tell me my dear, what is the purpose of your visit?”

“Oh, well, we are just making a stop on our way to Byakko my lady.”

“Byakko? Are you on some kind of pilgrimage Katara?”

“Kind of? My grandmother said that I can start my training in water bending at Byakko since they have several masters that could teach me there,” at those words Ursa had a look in her face that said that she had an idea.

“I’m glad to hear that you are continuing your training, and indeed, Byakko does have several masters of water bending, even better, they are known for receiving students all the time, in fact, I do know of one that could help you, if you want I could introduce you to her,” the look of happiness in his sister’s face could light up a whole room, it was truly annoying how easy she could change in the presence of the fire Nation royalty.

“You know her well Princess? Do you think she will accept me?”

“Of course I know her, after all, she is my sister-in-law,” she chuckled a bit at the rather adorable look on the young woman’s face, “why don’t you accompany me for now and we can talk about that Katara?” The older of the two began to walk, with Katara quickly following her as if she were a turtleduck following its mother, leaving behind Sokka and the noble boy alongside his entourage of girls.

“So, you are here because?” It was true that Sokka wasn’t always this direct or crude, but Zuko knew that their relationship would always be very antagonistic.

“I’m accompanying Mother in her visit across the islands, but i decided to stay in Kyoshi to practice my fighting style a little bit more,” that’s right, apparently the island had a group of warriors that were said to be some of the best fighting forces around.

“So are those guys around?” At Zuko’s raised eyebrow the darker skinned boy almost slapped his own face “the warriors, the Kyoshi Warriors, if they accepted you then that means they can train me too, so show me where those men train,” at those words Zuko almost winced knowing exactly what Sokka was referring to; a quick look at the warrior at his left, zuko noticed how Suki’s eyes were starting to narrow down on Sokka direction. Yep, she had definitely noticed too.

“Ah, Sokka, you do know who are the Kyoshi Warriors… right?” 

“Yeah, those guys are supposed to be really great fighters, everybody talks about them,” and Sokka kept putting his foot even deeper down his throat, great.

“Excuse me, ‘those guys’? What makes you think they are all men?” Mako, the warriors directly at Zuko’s right was probably the most laid back amongst the Kyoshi Warriors that Zuko had befriended across the years, but even he could notice the slight twitch on her eyebrow at Sokka’s words.

“Because men are the warriors, the women stay at home and do wife things, like laundry and cooking, while the men are the ones that fight; what’s with all these chicks around you Zuko? You have your own fangirls to follow you around or are they some harem that you are just showing around?” Welp, he was dead, that’s what Zuko decided as he could feel the five warriors around him clench their fist, and it may be Zuko’s imagination, but he could swear he heard Rin take out her sword from the scabbard.

“Okay, that does it, if you are so desperate to be trained by the Kyoshi Warriors we could show you to their dojo, where they will decide what to do with you, now, follow us,” with the way Suki was talking, the prince was getting a little worried about her teeth, he was sure that she will chip one of them with the way she was tensing her jaw.

Sokka was about to complain about being ordered by a girl, but seeing that Zuko and the others were moving quickly in the direction of a big building, he had no other choice but to quickly follow them around.

Inside the foreign and strange looking room, he found many weapons and armors being displayed across the walls; this was definitely a room dedicated to the art of fighting, which was great in Sokka’s opinion.

“Alright then, so will you call one of the guys that train here?” It may have been funny, in fact, it had been funny the first time, but now Zuko was truly worried about the other boy, at this pace he was going to end up skewered by a dozen swords.

“Ah… Sokka, you do know who kyoshi was, right?” Hearing the way Zuko was talking at him, almost as if looking down on him made Sokka once more remember how much he disliked the fire nation boy.

“Yeah, it was an avatar sometime ago, what of it?”

“Well, SHE was a very powerful bender and the warriors of this island named after her all follow her teachings and since she was a very powerful FEMALE avatar, it was decided that the Kyoshi Warriors would be WOMEN,” it was hilarious to the girls present how much Zuko was putting emphasis on those words just to make his point, and seeing Sokka’s face twist in confusion at the explanation was worthy of making a portrait of.

“Wait, are you telling me these girls are supposed to be warriors?” The finger pointing in the direction of Suki was definitely a bad decision, one of the many that Sokka had made that day, ones that kept on piling and would be the shovels that will create his grave.

“So you must be very sure about your abilities fighting then boy.” Oh, this was not going to be fine, Zuko already was familiar with that look in Suki’s face, and it always meant trouble for him in some way.

“Please, I could beat you all easily!”

“Then, why not prove it then?” Yeah, Sokka was truly dead, because Zuko knew that the other boy didn’t have any formal training, and he showed that simply charging ahead at Suki, which simply did a low kick on Sokka’s weak stance and ended up with a slap that send the boy into the canvas in a way that made Zuko wince slightly.

Sokka had to take a few seconds to reorient himself while the only thing that he heard were several women laughing at him, which in turn only made him scowl in annoyance, and again, after getting up and trying to attack Suki, he was send unceremoniously downwards with an elbow to the face.

Zuko simply sighed, knowing well that this will go on, better get comfortable as Suki had fun manhandling the rather idiotic boy, but well, better Sokka than him this time.

\-----

Katara was amazed at the beautiful sky and the serene waves that welcomed her as she was ready to embark once again, this time on Princess Ursa’s personal ship, what with the older woman offering her own vessel since they were going in the same direction after all.

“Are you sure Sokka will be alright?”

“It is fine Katara, he was simply tired after the sparring he had with Suki,” he wasn’t lying, technically, after all, it did count as sparring, if albeit too one sided, and in fact, Sokka was still sleeping after the kind of treatment he received from the Kioshi Warrior.

“I thought he would at least come with us, but I guess he also has been desperate for someone to teach him, now, I know my brother likes to say the wrong thing all the time, so I guess this will be a lesson to him.”

And with those words, the ship left the island and as Katara and Ursa waved at the people of Kyoshi, they were unable to see how one of Ursa’s hand were not holding the rail, but instead, it was planted right on Katara’s bottom, softly massaging the tender and fat area with fervor and, making the younger woman slightly shake at the way in which the princess was groping her.

“Now Katara, we will reach our destination in several days and I don’t plan on letting you leave our cabin,” this trip would indeed be something both siblings would not forget in a long time

**Author's Note:**

> This world, to begin with, is not the normal world of Avatar, many things changed and you can see that i tried to explain the world as the chapter went on; many more explanations will be found in subsequent chapters.  
> Yes, Byakko exist in this universe and if you are not familiar, it is an island created by Vathara for the incredible story Embers, also, several Kyoshi warrior names come from the Smoke Demons saga that you can find in here.


End file.
